fcufandomcom-20200223-history
The Dark Things to Come Event
The Dark Things to Come Event is an event that is belonging to the power of Nido in which he can not do anything about it. It happened in 2011. Those events scarred Nido's mind Nido had been gone far enough painful through these events that he can not do anything about. He wanted to shout his own voice by wanting to hear his voice again. He can not shout anymore. He can not hear his voice anymore. What's happening? He starts to wonder. Firstrate Xia, Shattershot, Classical Xia, Xia Force, Getawayers, Futuristic Zemo events give him a lot of shocks and angers toward his feelings. He realized that his time is coming when he is supposed to do what his sister did it. The time is running out of time like Nod's exact descriptive story. Nod blames Nido for everything in what Nido causes Nod having a kind of black matter because of Nido. One of these scars reveal one of these important people in his life has a codename--Ztyxx with no real first name, but has real last name--Herine. Will Dino able to survive to grieve the death of Ztyxx at the matter of time? He seems to feel guilty that his powers does not affect Ztyxx at all. He begins to realize that she has not been in any events ever since he started activating his powers. Sauga begins to realize what would have affected Nido's feelings as if he will become aware of Ztyxx's death. Is Arlee Getting out of the Gap? Arlee is the only one who finally gets out of the gap in a despite of her past love relationship with Nod, knowing the fact that she just met Nido and told him that is the only one way he needs to stop at what he did in the past could have prevented anything from what he did. Nido asked Arlee, "What makes you think I did it?" Arlee told Nido, "I saw the whole happening before things started. Your brother told me to get out immediately. If it wasn't for him, I would have dead for sure." Mikado's Surprise to Nido Nido told Mikado not to use any chips by making an escape because he trusted her to keep the chips for safety, but she betrayed his trust in which she had no choice to save herself. She told him if that is what he really wanted as if that is the fact she died keeping the chips for him. Nido denied that. He realized that he was afraid of something will happen to chips and someone using chips. A surprise gives Nido a confusion that Mikado made it through the mystery depth of the future dimension by using the chip once. Nido worried that his effect might have turned her into a dark thing under his powers. He wondered why Mikdo is not turning so evil. Sauga's Connection with Nido in the past They are secretly working altogether at the Xiamen Enforcers. She resisted so long from Nido's powers until now she lost her humanity, magic, and powers as she did not know what happened to her. That form after what's happening to her is supposed to be meant for her to die reveals that the form of the dark, mean, coldheart warrior who gave itself a name--Vok and reflects the two-way mirror that it is actually Sauga of the Xiamen Enforcers. She confused the whole time and wondered what goes on with the Xiamen Enforcers. Xiamen Enforcers' Dark Sides Are Affected by the Effect of Nido The Xiamen Enforcers--all of them, who are affected by the effects of the Nido. 22 members of the Xiamen Enforcers are affected by the dark sides from the effect of Dino for the first time when he tried struggling to end the darkness. Classical Xiamen is showing its affect by Nido, too. Surprisingly, Nido is wrong all along before he thought. He can not prevent anything from what he did. He did not do this, but he did not know that he did it from the beginning all before this event started. Xia: Space Shuttle Explosion is affected by Nido, isn't it obvious? Zanderlot and Nido decided to work altogether to try a team effort on their powers combined into one in an order to save the rest of the Xia. What happened to Dino and Saureus, the one who will become Nido later. Dino is novicely experienced at future, but inexperienced fighter who faces his dangers against the Xiamen Enforcers and the Xiamen. Saureus feels evolved from having a sensing and feeling of dark and evil with his dark thoughts after what happened to Dino. The Black Boy Matters Is Incurable...and Considered a Curse The Black Boy Matter is not the first time on Dino's case. It was his genes what appears to be carried from generation to generation throughout years. The Fascinating Zemo Monners event The missing pieces of those mysterious clues that he had been trying to figure out are finally giving him now the revelation by now it is time to come and make things happen possible beyond unimaginations. Ztyxx is the first one female who died who just confused Nido's mind by giving him the answer why she does not exist this event--Fascinating Zemo Monners and he makes the answer for his theory--Ztyxx hasn't been joined after the time. Mikado is next victim who may be likely to die not just because of she risked her life to escape the death zone and save herself with the chip into the future. If her death will make happen by now, this part is being played in the Nido's responsibility and actions for his powers. Zanderlot died may be the cause of Nido or Zanderlot may not die yet. This becomes a rumor that Zanderlot could have been died. Metamorph's death rumor spreads everyone, giving Nido some worries. Pok gives Nido a lot of wonders as if Pok exists or not. Nido does not remember Pok being there. Category:Event Category:Timeline